saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Genjo Sanzo/History
Saiyuki Gaiden : See article, Konzen Background According to Ukoku Sanzo his father was a government official named Rin Tokou. He was a political activist who was exiled to Oujyouin in Rishyu, the northern-most town of Togenkyo. He was 51 years old when he met Sanzo's mother, a woman named Kouran. She was 17 years of age and the daughter of a shop peddlar. After he was conceived, his father went missing and his mother went off into the wilderness to bear this child alone. She died shortly after.Saiyuki Reload Vol. 9, Act. 42 , Even a Worm 29 pg 82 Kouryu, the River Orphan The infant was placed in a basket left floating in a river. Before he could drown he was saved by Koumyou Sanzo. Koumyou named the boy Kouryuu (江流 lit. Creek Flow), which means flow of the river, and took him to the Kinzan temple. From that time on he raised the boy like his own son and Kouryuu came to love and respect Koumyou. When Ukoku Sanzo (the second youngest Sanzo to ever achieve the rank of High Priest) visited, Koumyou remarked that Ukoku and Kouryuu "look the same". For reasons still unknown at this point, Koumyou and Kouryuu's lives were put into danger. One night, around the time that Kouryuu was 13 years old, Koumyou called him in to speak with him. He ordained the boy as his successor and gave him a formal Buddhist name. His final words were "Be strong now, Genjo Sanzo." At that moment, a gang of youkai broke into the room demanding Koumyou's two sutras. In an effort to save the boy, Koumyou protected Kouryuu and gave his life. The Seiten Sutra, which he was wearing, was stolen by the killers. (In the present, Sanzo wonders if maybe Ukoku had something to do with Koumyou's death, but nothing so far has been uncovered and Koumyou's death has never been fully explained.) Kouryuu told the temple what he had witnessed and was unjustly accused of killing Koumyou himself, but the truth was proven when he showed the red shakra, a mark of divine approval, that had appeared on his brow. He announced his intention to leave the temple at once, find the murderers and retrieve the Seiten Sutra. He was formally appointed the newest Sanzo Priest - the "31st of China" - and given his priestly regalia; charge of the Maten Sutra, his master's second sacred scripture; and a weapon from the temple's armory, the demon-killing shoreijuu or "banishing gun". Burial Arc Little is known of his wanderings for approximately the next four years, except that he was forced to kill many times. Sanzo eventually came to Chang'an and visited The Temple of the Setting Sun, to ask the The Three Aspects for information on the whereabouts of the Seiten Sutra. He received orders to stay in Chang'an, despite wanting to look for the sutra, because his current eyes were "dead", and he was told that "If he saw the sutra with those eyes, he wouldn't even recognize". Sai R. Burial Ep. 1 |280px]] While in Chang'an, Sanzo, beset by horrible nightmares from his past, shut himself away in the temple and prayed. The other monks commented that he did not recite any sutras during this time. One night, restlessly prowling the halls, he met the head priest, Archbishop Jikaku, smoking. Sanzo—who did not approve of smoking at this time—talked with the older man, who jokingly referred to him as a 'demon', because of his golden hair and his habit of appearing only by moonlight. On their second meeting, Jikaku offered his box of cigarettes to the young Sanzo; they were grudgingly accepted. A few nights after that, the temple was attacked by men intending to take Sanzo's life. In order to protect him, Jikaku claimed that he himself was Genjyo Sanzo. Needless to say, the priest died, smoking one of his cigarettes. His final words, almost an exact mirror of what Koumyo told him, enraged Sanzo, who attacked the men and spotted a youkai among them. With his gun in the demon's mouth, he asked whether or not he knew where the missing sutra was. He killed the youkai when he couldn't answer, saying "I'll live enough...for ALL you bastards." After that night, he assumes the position of head of the Keiun temple. His past nightmares disappear and in their place, he began to hear a strange 'voice' calling for him. He is seen smoking a cigarette and staring out at the moon, complaining that the 'old fart' Jikaku didn't leave him a lighter. Some time after this, Sanzo sets out to find the mysterious voice that haunts him. He states that he wants to find the person responsible and silence them. He travels to Mount Gogyou, and learns from the villagers of a legend pertaining to the mountain, which says it's the abode of a dangerous monster. Pushing away their advice, he climbs the mountain anyway and finds a sort of prison formed out of the rocks. He sees Goku for the first time, and lets him out of the prison. Although he had no intention of looking after him, Sanzo takes the child back to the temple and becomes his caretaker. A year later Sanzo receives the mission to "apprehend this felon... Cho Gonou... a young man who was once human." Goku tags along. Sanzo and Goku find Cho Gonou living with Sha Gojyo. When Gojyo resists handing over the fugitive, Cho Gonou makes himself known and tries to make a run for it so that Gojyo doesn't get dragged into it any more then he already has. Sanzo and Gojyo struggle and Sanzo loses hold of his banishing gun. Goku confronts Gonou and Gonou picks up Sanzo's gun, claims that he has one last thing to do and runs off taking the gun with him. Sanzo and Goku continues to track him down followed by Gojyo who isn't willing to let Gonou die so easily. After finding Gonou they make a side trip to the site of the remains of the demon lord Hyakugan Maoh's castle. Sanzo takes Cho Gonou back with him to Chang'an. Cho Gonou is assigned a penance for his crimes and takes up the new name Cho Hakkai. Cho Hakkai is evenutally hired as Goku's tutor. Three years later Sanzo is sent on another mission to journey west and stop the Minus Wave—a mysterious signal that makes youkai lose their sanity—and to stop the experiments to revive the Demon Ox King Gyumaoh. He is ordered to take Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, and Cho Hakkai with him by the Merciful Goddess. Plot Saiyuki Go to the West Priest Genjo Sanzo is given the mission to travel west and take with him the three demons that he has come to know over the past three years: Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai to discover what made the demons of Shangri La go berserk. The mission is given by The Three Aspects under the order of the Merciful Goddess. Sanzo questioned why he will be sent on a quest with three demons, the very creatures he is trying to stop. The Three Aspects answered that these three demons still possess a human soul and heart. Leaving the Keiun Temple with Goku, they set out to find Gojyo and Hakkai. Later on, they encountered a band of demons and during the fight, they run into the other two. After defeating the demons, Sanzo tells the three that they will be having a journey to the west. First Game Ten days after they left the Temple of Chang ’An, Genjo Sanzo has started his journey sitting next to the driver's seat, with Hakkai as the driver. Upon their arrival, Gojyo and Goku interfere between men who are harassing a girl (Houmei) and ask for a hotel. These men react violently, leading to a fist fight. Sanzo shouts at Goku, reminding him not to draw too much attention. The group was thanked by the host for saving his daughter, Houmei. As Houmei talks about a rumored group made of 4 youkais who ‘leaves thousands of youkai corpses along their way’, Sanzo asks about the situation regarding the youkai outside the town. Sanzo is left pondering about their mission to stop Gyumaoh’s resurrection using the forbidden combination of Science and magic. This revival is also the origin of the minus wave that is spreading throughout Tougenkyou. Hakkai has noticed this but Sanzo suggests since they don’t know when or where the youkais might attack, it would be best if they stick together. But he eventually drops that, saying that he doesn’t want to see their sleeping faces, and dismisses them. Sanzo gets attacked by a youkai but he forces the youkai to tell information about the minus wave. He discovers about Kougaji and his relationship with Gyumaoh. Suddenly he was attacked by a Jorogumo (‘spider lady’) who helds Houmei as hostage. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku break in, defeat the other youkai and reclaim Houmei. The Jorogumo undergoes metamorphosis to defeat them while Houmei comes to her senses and realizes the presence of youkais. To end the scuffle, Sanzo executes ‘Makai Tenjou’. The next morning, they leave the town with the lunch Houmei has made for them. Rikudo Arc underconstruction... Chin Yisou Arc underconstruction... Desert Arc underconstruction... Kami-sama Arc underconstruction... Saiyuki Reload To be updated... Saiyuki Reload Blast To be updated... References Category:Subpage